Renewed Hope
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: This is a one shot about Jackson finding another Star Gate in the Milky Way and new allies.


Dr. Daniel Jackson was at site 7108, reading a tablet that excited him to the point of hyperventilation. He demanded a mandatory conference from General Hammond.

"This had better be important, Dr. Jackson," warned Hammond.

"Oh, I believe me. It is." He passed the photo of a stone tablet around, "This tablet describes the last stronghold of the Ancients being overthrown, but the queen or goddess Ancient sent her heir whose power is unfathomable to this time frame. It explains eight other magical Ancients were sent with the heir as guardians. The heir is the Tsukihime or Hikari Megami."

"Isn't that Japanese for Moon Princess and Light Goddess?" inquired General Hammond.

"Yes," Major Carter was stunned to discover Hammond could speak Japanese.

"I guess the majestic goddess sent her daughter to Japan," Jack leaned back in the cushioned black office chair.

"You have a go to retrieve this Ancient girl and see if she can help us defeat the Go'auld. If not, assess the threat."

The group left that night, arriving at seven am at Japan International Airport. They stayed at the Hilton Inn's cheapest rooms.

Major Carter suddenly turned to Jackson, "How do we know which girl she is?"

"Word has it that nine girls rescue the population almost nightly from demons, using unusual powers. Maybe we should start there," replied Colonel Jack. "Let's catch some Zs folks."

Jack changed into green cotton camouflage pajamas before stretching and yawning.

They slept til four pm, having slept eight hours. They changed into casual clothes to fit in. Since it was summer time, Jack wore a T-shirt while Sam had black leggings under a red tunic with a black three inch belt around her waist. Teal'c wore a white wife beater and blue jeans. Daniel had on cargo shorts with a red Polo shirt.

They decided to tour the local hangouts. They went to the Crown Arcade to see about rumors and information they could gleam from employees.

Andrew, ever the polite to new guests, greeted them at their table. "Welcome to Japan."

The SG-1 ordered the American cuisine with a Japanese twist.

The sounds of gaming filled the parlor while it smelled like French fries.

"What are the hot spots in town?" Daniel started the conversation.

A young woman came up to Andrew, "Lizzie needs you. I'll help this crowd." she gracefully flounced over the yellow and purple striped booth.

"The Rose Garden except at night along with Lakeside Park and Shinto Shrine. Historically, the Forbidden City is a tourist hot spot like Sakura Lane," the silvery blonde answered like an expert.

"Why not at night?" Jack O'Neil was officially curious.

"It's dangerous with the scouts fighting the demonic monsters. The monsters do something weird to any bystander it comes across."

"Who controls these monsters?" Jack thought it might be the Go'auld.

"Boy, you sure are a curious one. They, as in the monsters, come in batches and each batch has a main boss, who might have a decoy, who might have lackey generals. The current batch might be Galaxia's leftovers."

"Might be?"

The woman shrugged her dainty shoulders in answer. She turned as several women her age came in. They immediately headed towards her.

"Who are they?" inquired the female in male garb.

"We are tourists from America. I am Dr. Daniel Jackson, she is Major Sam Carter. That is Colonel Jack O'Neil and this is Teal'c."

The same female pushed the silvery blonde behind her after she felt Teal'c's go'auld.

"Amara, they are friends." the woman had her manicured hand on Amara's biceps, instantly calming the agitated twenty-six year old.

"What was that about?" muttered Jack.

The serene woman answered, "Bad experiences with new comers, I'm afraid."

A tall woman with dark almost black green hair moved to whisper in the petite woman's ear, who nodded in return.

"I've a feeling I'll see you around, until then. Ja ne," she left in the midst of the women, talking to a chatty golden-blonde.

The youngest hugged the 23 year old around the waist, who returned the hug in kind.

Teal-c raised an eyebrow at their behavior.

"I guess, we start at the park to locate these magical girls," stated Carter.

"Did anybody else feel serene when the silvery blonde was near then feel the wind pick up in the tall blonde's presence?" joked Jack.

"Actually, sir. I did."

Then they went to each location to see the lay out. They found hiding spots in the parks like the slide or boat shed. The garden's hiding spots were always hedges. They could use statues and monuments at the shrine.

That night, armed, SG-1 waited at the park for the combat to start. They waited and waited until the sun dawned. Scrapping the mission, they went back to their hotel rooms to sleep for eight hours. They ordered a late lunch of beef stew.

After eating, SG-1 walked around until they saw the woman with crystal blue eyes and the violet eyed 20 year old.

"The time is near..." the shoulder length brunette turned in their direction.

"Come," beckoned the other.

"How'd you know we were there?"

"A 6th sense if you will," replied the woman.

"We never did get your name," said Sam Carter.

"She is Serenity. I'm Hannah," answered the younger.

"I see you managed to avoid last night's attack at the garden since you are well."

The group released a sigh of frustration.

"Can you answer more questions?" Teal'c continued at Serenity's nod. "Who are the scouts and their powers."

"The public has been wondering about the Sailor Scouts' identities for 9 years. I think the government has even tried to no end. The scouts are named after each heavenly orb. Sailor Mercury is intelligent with powers over ice while Mars controls fire, but she is the spiritual leader. Venus is emotional and the 2nd in command of the Inners. Sailor Jupiter controls nature with super strength," Serenity started.

Hannah picked up from where she left off, "Sailor Uranus is as fast as Jupiter is strong plus she has powers over wind- she is 2nd in command of the Outers. She partners with Neptune whose powers are over the great bodies of water. Neptune can see through illusions. Sailor Pluto is mysterious since no one truly understands her powers. Saturn is the youngest who is destructive."

"You forgot about rebirth, my dear," soothed Serenity.

"Sailor Moon or Sailor Cosmos, the main leader with the ability to control all, but wants peace. She is the light to Sailor Saturn's dark. Her power is light and life," beamed Hannah in pride.

Serenity smiled at Hannah. "The others are expecting us."

"Ja ne," Serenity left with Hannah.

"Serenity sure is knowledgeable," mouthed Jack.

Meanwhile, Serenity heard from Trista that the Americans sought their audience.

SG-1 sent 2 to 2 sites to lessen the chances of missing the scouts. Sam and Teal'c went to the shrine while Jack and Daniel were at the garden.

Teal'c signaled to Sam about a weird alien with 3 brown horns, golf ball sized black eyes, and egg shaped gill of a mouth. The horns connected between the eyes by three ridges. It had no neck.

"Stop right there, Folegard!" a woman in a skirt, holding a saber demanded.

The Folegard alien's slimey fingers were on a man's temple and center of his chest. It peeled off one 3 fingered hand to reveal bloody welts on the chest. The man groaned in agony.

Sam fired 2 shots at the Folegard. Grey matter like blood spilled until it closed by itself.

"You fool," scolded the woman. "Now, it'll come after you." Which it did in flying leaps.

"Uranus, they don't know any better," a new arrival scolded the other. "Moon Flash."

Sam, Teal'c, and the Folegard were temporarily blinded unlike the scouts. When their vision returned, the Folegard was still sightless.

"Space Sword Blaster!" the taller woman, Uranus charged the Folegard with a glowing and growing saber. She pushed the saber in and up the Folegard's navel region.

The Folegard released an ear-splitting shriek as it died, causing everyone to cover their ears, protectively.

"Definitely, a Folegard," uttered Uranus.

"Folegard?" Daniel Jackson ever curious.

"Folegards shriek as they die unlike their cousins, the Tenque- who burst into flames," explained the unknown sailor scout.

"Thanks for the assistance, Moon."

The 2 woman turned to leave, "Wait, we'd like to talk to all the scouts."

"About what exactly? We don't do interviews or work with any agencies," commented Sailor Moon on a tree branch.

"The Goal-d, " answered Teal'c.

"They are light years away," Uranus said after glancing at Moon.

"They are getting closer to Earth. They might be able to use the newly discovered Moon gate," pointed out Daniel in desperation.

"Tomorrow is Monday. Meet us at Tokyo Tower at let's say 8. No weapons that includes the Ga'fa's," Moon laid her hand on Uranus then they vanished in silver dust.

"They know more than they let on. I say we agree to their terms," pointed out Daniel.

"Fine," whined Jack, who didn't like being defenseless.

"Why Monday, though?" asked Carter in contemplation.

"Ask them," Teal'c responded. He wore a black bandana over his tattoo.

They got back to the hotel at midnight and slept til 8 am.

Amy, meanwhile did research on the Americans to be prepared. She broke into SGC's encoded computer files without detection. She informed the scouts that they had the Terran Stargate.

Amara argued that it wasn't a good idea to meet them.

"Trista, how is the Moon gate?" questioned Serenity.

"Defenseless, my queen."

"I don't like that answer. Amy build a program to defend that gate for when we go home to see to fortification."

"Right away."

"I'll check on oxygen, your majesty," Trista dismissed herself to do as needed.

Hannah pleaded with her Moon-mama to stay close to her as protection.

Serenity wanted Venus and Uranus beside her. Others situated around the room's strategic spots. Amy was to send a hyperspace probe in each direction to locate the Goal-d. Jupiter prepared a meal to prevent crankiness.

SG-1 arrived 15 minutes early while the scouts arrived 10 minutes later.

Mercury scanned each one for weapons through her blue visor. "We are clear, Moon."

"Why Monday?" Carter finally got to ask.

"Attacks are 1 in 12,100,168,925 on Mondays. They are scared of Moon's increase of powers on the sacred day," responded Mars.

They introduced each other, but the scouts knew more than they let on.

"I found information that Ancients might not be all ascended."- Jackson.

"You are ½ way right." Pluto.

Jackson looked astounded.

"The Ancients still alive are an evolved human form with the same ascended powers."

"The Moon's star gate is a weak point in Earth's defense against the Goal'd." -Teal'c

"We are in the process of rectifying that."

"Can you contact the Ancients?" Daniel.

"What for?" Venus.

"They can ultimately defeat the Goal'd." Carter.

"How are you able to rectify the defenseless gate?"

"We are going there." Uranus.

Mercury interrupted the flying questions. "The Goal'd are in the Belite Nebula and Plena Galaxy. They are 6 light years from Princess Kakyuu's galaxy."

"Warn them, immediately!" ordered Moon.

Jupiter began pulling food out of her subspace pocket, astounding SG-1 on a mission. "I'll keep a milkshake and more for the trips."

"The Goal'd are 2 light years from Planet Tarzo, where the descendants reside. They await your return, my queen." -Pluto.

"Prepare them," commanded Moon in authority. "We leave tonight. I guess, you are coming with us."

Moon glowed until she became Cosmos, radiating power. The others got small upgrades. Everyone was told to touch the one next to them. Venus and Uranus touched Cosmos' shoulders while she gripped her staff.

Jackson said "How" just as Cosmos slammed her staff down, creating a wave to disperse.

SG-1 bent over with their hands on their knees on the Moon, feeling nauseous. It was worse than passing through the Star Gate. After nausea passed, Carter tried to figure out how they could breath. They all clearly saw the Earth in the sky.

It was now Carter's turn to ask how.

"The Moon welcomes her long-awaited monarch," replied Pluto in confidence.

Cosmos transformed once more into a queen before SG-1's eyes.

"That means you are the Ancients, making her the heir," analyzed Jackson.

"Correct, Dr. Jackson," Serenity was a queen in all rights. "Start reconstruction, Jupiter while Mercury locates the Moon's Star gate to set up defenses. Saturn is to check on shields. Venus and Uranus stay with me. Pluto set up communication. Neptune please help with the environments. I'll be in the prayer room."

SG-1 were allowed to go with Serenity to the Prayer Room. They went passed the throne room, up 2 floors to the onion dome. The room had an angel mural painted on the dome-ceiling. 5 angels flew with one hand outstretched towards the center where a pinprick of sky was visible. The floor had a tiny hole directly below the ceiling's hole. The floor was like 5 slices of a cake since the room was round. Below each angel's heart rested a candle on a stand.

Serenity pulled a glowing object from her chest, without blood. She held it above the floor's hole and whispered, "Lunar Resurrection."

The object burst with light down the floor's hole and up the ceiling's hole. The light lasted 5 seconds.

The object turned out to be the Silver Crystal at its purest, just light.

Serenity was exhausted so she pulled out a strawberry milkshake. SG-1 looked at her in disbelief.

"Where does the hole go, your majesty?" Dr. Daniel Jackson tried to be diplomatic.

"To the Moon's core to activate the ecosystem. It'll probably be winter once it kicks in," Serenity informed them.

She gestured for them to go before her down the stairs. Her dress changed into a cowl neck sweater with a full skirt that was floor length. She wore a small heeled dress boots. Her crown also changed.

Serenity left SG-1 in Mercury's care. Mercury activated the Moon gate so Serenity could travel to Tarzo to bring back the Lunarians to the Moon for their safety.

Dr. Daniel Jackson pleaded with Uranus and Venus to let him go with them for archaeology's sake. Mercury decided to help him by letting him use the holographic recorder, she designed.

"Once thrown in the air, the AD will record all archeologic information available."

Serenity followed her 2nd in commands out of the wormhole with no after effects. She was met with resistance in the form of laser guns.

They all bowed when they saw Serenity's crescent moon insignia. "Your majesty." They all proclaimed.

One elder kissed Serenity's knuckles. "We have awaited your imperial coming, my queen." He wore brown pants and a flannel shirt.

"I met you once, if I remember correctly," Serenity wanted to befriend them.

"I saw the royal family when I was 6. You were 16, I do believe." agreed the elder. "Your coming was foreseen as a forewarning to an evil on the way."

"A lesser evil... Yes, we have come to bring you home. The Goal'd are too close to Tarzo for comfort."

A collective gasp escaped those who heard Serenity. They all went to gather their belongings. Daniel released the AD orb.

He saw that the city was five sides with a tower in the center and a battlement at each corner. Ren City was situated at the bend in a river. The ways in were over 2 bridges. As the population grew, 4 other cities were erected so they had to be contacted, too.

42% of the original Moon population died in Beryl's attack. Currently, 5% still lived, but the population was now up 79%. The other planetary races each had 12.3% survive, but they are 21% more now. They had stayed on the Moon until new colonies on the planets were constructed.

A magically built dome, closed up each city until Gou'ald slaves were freed and able to go to Tarzo.

The moved populace was excited to see the Imperial City of the old. They talked and chatted, reestablishing old bonds. New ideas were exchanged along with merchandise. Changes were planned for buildings and law.

Mr. Cranshaw noticed a difference in his monarch, "My queen, I do not see all your guardians or prince."

"Very astute of you. The rest of my guardians are at home, under orders to see to the Moon. As for my prince, he couldn't bear the weight of our responsibility so he left," Serenity gave a sad attempt at a smile.

"Then it is he who will regret leaving such a woman," spoke the elderly one.

"Come, we will lead the way."

Mr. Cranshaw gave his queen his arm, even though he needed support. As Mr. Cranshaw saw the Imperial City- similar, but modernized- he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "It is just as beautiful as I remember."

As others saw it for the first time, an awed hush fell over the crowd.

Husbands kissed their wives, while the young was hugged. "A new life."

Men left to set up shop while women got settled into town homes of a sort.

Jack helped the elderly while Teal'c assisted in defensive tactics.

Sam went to Serenity, "Miss..."

Amara coughed loudly.

"Oh right. Your majesty, about the Ancients' secret weapon against the Gou'ald."

"Don't worry, it can only be used by me. I can never use it for evil since..."

"She is purity, personified," finished Amara, proudly.

"Don't forget light and life," chimed in Hannah.

"Will you be an ally then?"

"Depends on what you are truly after. I will talk to your general Hammond about terms. You once asked if I could contact other Ancients. In answer, yes, but they will be of no help as they are pacifists in a way. Some might say the few left in humanoid form are more advanced."

"We have ascended then found a way to get our forms back without consequences," Neptune put in a few words to enlighten the group.

"Your majesty, I have arranged a meeting with General Hammond for this Sunday at noon," Pluto, ever the prepared, informed the highest ranked woman in the area.

"How? I mean you have not had time to do so since we have been here," Sam was astounded by the woman's progress.

"Time is of no matter to those of her lineage," Venus bestowed this information with accuracy. "Uranus and I will be present as security. Mercury and Pluto will be advisors."

"Just be warned, this general Hammond better be diplomatic and beyond courteous to her majesty since we, the senshi, will not stand by while our monarch is insulted in any manner. She will require food high in protein and sugar to maintain energy levels. If this food is tampered with in any way, the results will be catastrophic," Saturn's aura turned menacing as the implications were spelled out.

"Saturn, stand down," ordered Serenity, "Pluto has assured me that all will be secure."

Saturn did automatically as ordered by her superior in age and rank.

"We will see you in 4 days," Pluto commented before dropping them back off at Star Gate Command without them being any the wiser.

Sam Carter was speechless as her brain processed all the advanced technologies on the Moon. Teal'c was impressed by the senshi's mastery of control. Daniel couldn't wait to study the history of the planets. Jack knew there was something else going on, but couldn't put his finger on it and it annoyed him.

3.5 days later...

"Sir, when did the Sunday appointment get scheduled?" Carter was curious as ever.

"Several weeks in advance since I hardly have free time without an advanced warning. I don't understand how they managed it since they need approval by higher officials to even come to this base."

"I think Pluto knew ahead of time. I thought Pluto was the god of death."

"I think history got Pluto and Saturn mixed since Saturn was the god the time," added in Daniel in a green corduroy sweater.

A captain barged in out of the breath, "Sir, the conference room's decor has changed like by magic. One side has our flags, but the other is a unique crest. The chair in front of the crest is ornate and comfortable-looking. There are two lesser chairs on the sides."

"Who has had access to that room?" bellowed an enraged general.

"No one..."

"I want that room searched for explosives and other foreign matters." Suddenly, the phone next to his piled up paper work rang, shrilly.

"What!"

"That is no way to greet anyone." the feminine voice answered in a snide tone. "Her majesty will be in the Star Gate room in 3 minutes. We have arranged the conference as befitting a royal dignitary not a simple military personal. You had better be under control or we will assume you are a threat and take action. Am I understood?" The female hung up.

General Hammond stood abruptly, startled. "She is using the Star Gate to get here in 2.5 minutes. We must hurry to greet her." He practically marched from the room to get the Star Gate Room ASAP.

A light fog was developing in the concrete compartment. Two women in senshi uniform appeared from nowhere, looking all around -accessing for danger to their ward. Venus immediately saw guns and lasers aimed at them from the left then blew a kiss in their direction. Uranus waved her hand to the men on the right.

Two more senshi stepped out, "We request SG-1 to be present."

Serenity was next to appear regally with an air of confidence. She waved her hand, causing all the fog and a hidden portal to become nothing. Her dress was designed for only her in mind. She was only the same height on the Moon as on Earth because she wore heels.

"Welcome, your majesty to Star Gate Command. I am General Hammond. We were expecting you to come through the gate."

"Yes, we know, but you have defensive measures in your programming. This was 30% safer for us. I am Neo- Queen Serenity." She wore a thick ribbon from her right shoulder to left hip. The purple ribbon was littered with pins or medallions- for instance one was a sword with a ½ carat diamond star on the hilt. Another was a red gold phoenix next to an eight pointed pin with a color for each side.

Her security surrounded her even before Hammond started to lead them to the newly decorated conference room. She sat in the ornate chair while Mercury sat on her left with Pluto on her right. Venus and Uranus stood rigid behind the chair, never leaning against the wall.

The banner with the crest stayed between the blondes. The crest was that of the Silver Crystal shining on the top right corner, a phoenix rising from the Moon Palace on the bottom, and top left corner had a heart like that Jesus seen holding. On the Moon, they call it the sacrificial heart. A sideways crescent moon rested below the middle point. The sides and bottom of the crest read, "As the phoenix will always rise from the ashes, so shall the Moon Kingdom."

"What do you hope to gain with an alliance with us?" Serenity questioned his motives.

"A way to ultimately eliminate the Go-auld and Ori."

"Have you not found the Ark of Truth?" Mercury was curious, since it could turn the Ori to the truth.

"We've not had any luck, since an earthquake followed by a volcano eruption on that planet could have destroyed it."

"The Ori are capable of wiping out the Go'auld," pointed out Uranus.

"Your majesty, the Silver Crystal can show the Ori the error of their ways," Venus stated.

"She cannot or she will destroy the time line," Pluto was against the Terrans using her majesty like a weapon. "The Trust is already planning to detain her majesty of the Cosmos."

"Cosmos? I thought she was the ruling body of just the Moon," Jack was alarmed.

"She is, but her official title is her majesty, Neo- Queen Serenity Aurora, daughter of Queen Serenity Celeste and Emperor Apollo Solan, Queen of the Moon, and Stars, Empress of the Sun, Light of Hope, the Messiah, and Goddess of Life, Light, and Purity." Pluto was extremely proud of all that Serenity had accomplished.

Venus and Uranus with crossed arms bore grins. Mercury sighed wistfully.

Mercury slid a binding contract over to General Hammond. "Her majesty has set up a boundary around the Milky Way. We will stay in contact as long as the Trust doesn't set foot on the Moon, technology isn't stolen, abductions aren't occurring, and the Moon Kingdom's existence isn't advertised. We will contact you, not the other way around."

"I would suggest a thorough search for a mole to the Trust," suggested Uranus.

"We welcome SG-1 to the Moon and other planets for archeological reasons. We will give you a week to review the contract," Serenity ended the conference with those statements. She led the way back to the Star Gate room.

Daniel stepped forward, "Should I send a message ahead of time if I want to come?"

"You are still a young race." whispered one of the scouts. "No, Dr. Jackson. We have for security reasons locked Earth out of the dialing sequence. We will bring you to us when we feel your desire to see us."

"Oh, our oldest allies the Nox have asked us to relay their greetings. They were beyond ecstatic to know our race survived the devastating attack. The Asgard are coming with the Nox and more of our allies to reestablish old treaties on the Moon. We will be keeping the rest of Earth in the dark as they are too young to comprehend this."

A great celebration took place over five days' time. Old Allesi were joyous, but warned about human's trickery like stealing. "SG-1 is a good team, but others have nearly gotten away with our technology that they don't comprehend," forewarned a dignitary.

So in short, t boundary around the Milky Way protects Earth and the planets from the Ori and Go'auld.


End file.
